


A Moment like This.

by GR33NCR0W



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fanart, First time writing ahahah, I guess??? I dont have plans on continuing this atm :'D???, M/M, Mushishi - Freeform, Mushishi AU, Mushishi Daichi, Patient kuroo, Slow Burn, undertone angst (if you quint)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GR33NCR0W/pseuds/GR33NCR0W
Summary: This came about from rewatching Mushishi and obsessing with Kurodai haha. I drew some fanart of this AU but wanted to convey a little more with words and thought why not!(though it's an extremely short lil drabble)ART INSIDE! 0v0Thank you to itsairybro for the edits (which is beta?) !!It's my first time writing anything so I'm thankful for any feedback! ^_^Enjoy :3





	A Moment like This.

_Peculiar creatures that seem to be from an another world..._

_Primitive and strange..._

_Shaped different than common animals and plants, inspiring fear and bearing some kind of similarity to insects._

_Since ancient times people have been calling them “Mushi”._

...............................

Daichi knew that Mushi had their peculiar ways, indeed, primitive and strange. It was a way of life, and as a Mushishi, he only found ways to work around them and with them. He never blames the creatures for any mishaps or even tragedies they may cause, but for once in his life, he wants to.

“Does it hurt?” Daichi softly caresses the side of Kuroo’s face as he inspects his right eye.

“Only from time to time, all because of your skillful work!” Kuroo smirks as he leans into Daichi’s space. “I’m thankful for the time you set aside to come for my frequent check ups.”

“You know it’s important to keep the Mushi at bay, especially with your special condition,” Daichi huffs as he looks away to mix some medicine. He hesitates as he continues. “Plus, I don’t mind....”

Kuroo seemingly perks up, then settles back on the tatami and hums at that. “I’m glad.”

Daichi continues to prepare the medicine as they ease into an comfortable silence, only the sound of cicadas and the slight wind rustling the leaves on a midsummer’s night like this. Check ups usually happened at night, when the moon was high in the sky to draw out the Mushi for treatment. Daichi secretly enjoys the intimacy when treating Kuroo, an excuse to caress his skin and look into his eyes, to feel the warmth of the other without having to reprimand himself for yearning for something that shouldn’t and couldn’t be.

Daichi looks up only to hold his gasp at the soft light cascading onto Kuroo’s frame, fumbling with the paste like medicine he made.

“I-I’m going to apply it now, hold steady.”

Daichi reaches his hand out. He only hopes that Kuroo won’t see the heat rising on his cheeks under the moonlight.

 

" />

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! (even if it was extremely short!)  
> I kinda want to continue with the angst undertones, but I'll see hahah
> 
> P.S. The joke is that Daichi makes fun of Kuroo's monocle because it's for the eye that's covered lmao


End file.
